Portal:Ranks
There are many degrees in The Jedi Order. These ranks, unlike those of traditional hierarchies, do not imply leadership over other ranks. Whether you are a Jedi or not is a personal evaluation. As far as Jedi is concerned, everyone who identify themselves as part of this organization are Jedi. Rank designations within the Jedi are self assigned; And validated by peer consensus. LIST OF RANKS Note that there are different categories of ranks. A rank from each category are inclusive with other categories. Jedi Hierarchy These grades are the rank designations within the organization, with any particular rank being validated by peer consensus. *'Apprentice' :An Apprentice is a jedi in learning not a padawan but a learner they have no master and later are picked as padawans. Some times none are picked and stay apprentices forever . *'Padawan' :A Padawan is a Jedi in training, taking advice and instructions from a master. This master is theirs and does not need the rank of master, their relationship is strictly Apprentice. These are individuals that have a Master and take guidance from His/Her Master as well as other masters that have taught his/her Master. Learning is only the beginning. *'Jedi Knight' :A Jedi Knight is someone who has contributed to the knowledge gained by The Jedi Order. As well as earned the title of Jedi Knight. This can only be decided by the council. A Jedi holds love for those who do not deserve it and they help total strangers with no sense of entitlement. But to only give and to be in service of others for the greater good. *'Jedi Master' :A Jedi Master is a Jedi who helps run the organization. As with the other ranks within the Jedi. As also to be a teacher to those that he/she has taken as a Padawan learner. It is the obligation of the Master to transfer as much knowledge to the Padawan learner as possible. Through experience, example, and pass on the wisdom that may come along with the teachings. It would be up to the Master to decide if the Padawan is ready for the trials and to discuss it with the councel. Tough lessons may need to be taught through failure only to learn where the discipline failed and to grow from the experience. The Master should let the Padawan fail at times only to go through the growing pains of enlightenment to seek an answer. And learn from past mistakes to become wise. " To seek wisdom is to experience failure. To be wise is to recognize the failure and learn from our past failed action." " To be prudent would be to judge our own past failures and convert them to positive contributions to others, provided it is logical to do so. " Prestige Within The Jedi Order These are precedences set by peer consensus, as are all grades of Jedi. *'Jedi Instructor' :A Jedi Instructor is a Jedi who takes on Padawans of their own, to progress them to the level of Jedi Knight. *'Jedi Scholar' :A Jedi Scholar is a Jedi who researches and studies the Force, and various Arcane & Academic Disciplines. Jedi Scholars catalog information they see and so the increase their knowledge and that of The Jedi Order. *'Jedi Historians' :A Jedi Historian is focused on one thing answering and knowing all the questions of the ages.They are the jedi's source of information and are constantly asked for help. Did not find what you looking for? Ask a jedi historian! Category:Discipline Category:Portal Category:Jedi